The burden of a king
by Ms. Faker
Summary: AU. In Eos the starscourge never happened, and people don't have to worry about demons prowling the night, they do however have to worry about the war. For many years the king of Lucis has been able to keep Niflheim at bay but at a high cost. Weakened from keeping the barrier up for too long, Regis falls ill and Noctis takes his place as king. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

AU. In Eos the starscourge never happened, and people don't have to worry about demons prowling the night, they do however have to worry about the war between the land's two powerhouses Niflheim, and Lucis. For many years the king of Lucis -king Regis- has been able to keep the Nifs at bay, but at a high cost. Weakened from keeping the barrier up for too long, Regis falls gravely ill and has no other choice but to step down and give the throne to Noctis. Will his son step up to the challenge, or will the Nifs win this war? Can Noctis even hope to win a war his father spent all his life fighting?

Alright so this is my first FF fic, and I'll be honest my knowledge in the FF universe only go as far as type Zero and XV, so if I make any mistakes on FF lore I'm sorry and I'll accept any criticism. Now, as for the story, there will be some similarities between canon and this one, whereas the characters will all be the same and whatnot, and Lucis still has a cristal and there are some demons prowling Eos, but there is not eminent starscourge, and no Ardyn -yea I know that sucks, but I'll make up for it I promise. This story will definitely be a lot more politically driven than canon, and it will be somewhat similar to Kingsglaive in nature, but don't be fooled there will be a lot of action involved. Furthermore, I want to let everyone know that eventually there will be some M rated elements that I will make sure to properly tag, and warn before the come along so those of you who dislike this kind of stuff can skip it. Finally, there are some differences as well given that the starscourge won't come to pass, and never did so there are things affected by that, but I won't say what.

Sorry for making that so long, so let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

"He's not breathing!"

Darkness, and an eerie silence, that's all he knew.

It was like being in a void, where everything was dark, and all he could hear were muddled practically incoherent voices as if he were underwater.

He wondered where he was? What had happened? But as much as he tried, he couldn't figure it out, even though he could feel the knowledge at the back of his head trying to come forth but stopped by something.

He was growing tired, and he felt his eyelids drift closed. He felt fear, but he didn't understand why it was almost like the emotion was coming out of nowhere. He had long stopped trying to make sense of the situation, as he just laid there. Every once in a while he could make out what the voices around him were saying, but they brought no comfort whatsoever.

"Make sure he keeps breathing!" The muddled voice shouted with urgency, disturbing the peaceful, yet dark domain he found himself in.

Who had stopped breathing he wondered?

He strained his ear to make out what the voices were saying, but he couldn't hear anything, not to mention that he was too comfortable to really care. Nothing hurt, and he felt like he could get a good sleep, he hadn't been able to for the past couple of years… why couldn't he again? He couldn't remember, but he knew it was important.

He laid there comfortably, his eyes drifting closed, until he was snapped out of his comfort, by a high pitch beep, and the voices grew louder, making it easier to hear.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!"

He couldn't make out what the other voices said in response, but he was now worried. Who had gone into cardiac arrest? He wondered curiously, and yet he didn't want to know. He got a morbid idea that he knew exactly who had gone into cardiac arrest. Soon, however, his worry dissipated and was overtaken by the nice soothing feeling once more.

"One, two, three"

A jolt went through him, electrifying everything inside him to the very tip of his fingers. That had hurt, and he wanted to order whoever did that to stop, and just let him rest, but he was oddly unable to say a thing. Just as the pain came it went, and the soothing feeling returned, only for the jolt to happen again, but no matter what the darkness remained.

"Someone get the prince."

For a second time the worry overcame him, but a lot stronger as he denied the soothing feeling trying to draw him back. Why did they have to call his son? Who was having a cardiac arrest? What was happening? The worried he got, the more he drifted into the darkness slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

A month before

"The treaty between Lucis and the kingdom of Cleigne was an interesting one, where your ancestor king Theodgar-"

And older man, with pearly white hair, and beard droned on and on, his voice monotone. He was a pristine looking man, with an expensive suit, and watch on his wrist, not to mention that everything about the man was perfect. His clothes were immaculate, wrinkles free, and looked to be brand new. As for his physical appearance, he looked very regal with not a strand of hair out of place.

The man was pacing about a small, well-decorated room, with a large, dusty book in hand that read "History of Luci's conquest." The room itself had various windows, with long, and expensive drapes that were pulled back to allow the summer light in. At the centre of the room there stood a large blackboard with various names ending with the Caelum surname, as well as many incomprehensive lines that pointed at other names, and poorly drawn capital maps. In front of the blackboard stood a large table with books neatly stacked beside each other, as well as an old lamp, and in front of the table, there stood one singular, old wooden desk. Behind the desk sat a young man, who's chin was leaning on his hand, and his eyes were drifting closed.

The young man was the exact opposite of the older one, with medium length jet black hair, and soft blue eyes. He had an oval-like face, and upon his cheeks, he still bore baby fat that made him look young and boyish. As for his height, since he was sitting, it wasn't as noticeable but he was average height, and his figure was lean but there seem to be some muscle to him as well. For clothes, he wore a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves, and a black shirt with skulls on it. Upon his hand which he held a pencil that was slowly falling out of his grasp, he had biker gloves. Overall he was quite handsome, but seeing that his clothes were dirty and that he was dressed like a hooligan he appeared rugged, and rebellious without an ounce of royalty to him except perhaps his face that looked delicate. As for the name of the young man, it was Noctis the next in line to the throne of Lucis.

Through half-lidded eyes, Noctis looked at the royal tutor with obvious boredom and exhaustion, he wanted nothing more than to jump out of the window. He was too to be having these types of lessons.

Just a month ago, seemingly out of the blue, his father came to his apartment which was located as far from the citadel as possible, in the street of Dedgonie route. He had moved there when he had graduated high school, before that he lived in an apartment closer to the citadel, but he was getting out of topic. The point was that his father came one night, no guards, no Crownsguards no nothing, not to mention that this was the first time his father came to visit him in his apartment since he first moved out at the age of fifteen. To say that his father's visit was extremely odd and unexpected was an understatement, but his shock was soon replaced by concern after he saw his father's haggard and pale complexion. He soon learned that his father's visit wasn't a simple friendly one paid his son, but one of business as he told him he needed to return to the citadel. Naturally, he had been angry but he had no room to argue as his father was overcome with a fit of coughing. A few days after that he reluctantly came back to the citadel, where he was forced to take classes that would prepare him in becoming the king of Lucis. He hadn't minded at first, he had taken some of these classes when he was younger, and he knew he had to learn this stuff sooner or later, but when his tutors just taught him about old treaties and ancient politics he began to see the classes as a joke. He had learned far more from Ignis than he ever did from said royal tutors. What did it matter what king Theodga and a bunch of his ancestors did when they were alive?

"Prince Noctis, are you listening?" The older graying man barked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ugh?" He asked confused, and the man began to bristle. "Ugh, yea sorry I drifted off a bit there. You were saying?" He asked trying his best to appear interested, but he knew he was failing miserably as the man looked at him in disdain, and disbelief and shook his head.

"Prince Noctis, you need to put a little more effort in listening to my lectures. These lessons are filled with essential information you will need when you ascend to the throne one day, your father, and his father before him-"

Quickly his mind began to drift, and he wondered what Prompto was doing right now? He was probably in classes as well at the college, and he would be too had his school schedule not been changed to accommodate his royal classes. He and Propmto were both taking photography, with Prompto being the one that was the most genuinely interested, while he just went along with it because it was a good way to occupy his time. It wasn't like he could actually be whatever he wanted to be could he? He's the heir, and one day he'll, unfortunately, be king. Don't get him wrong, he didn't look lowly on the position, he thought highly of his father for all the sacrifices he's had to make throughout his life, including him, but at the same time, he didn't think it was him. He isn't his father, regal, commanding, and strong… ok maybe he is strong, but not everything else, in fact, if he could give the position to someone else he would, but he can't.

A shout came from outside the window, startling him a bit and he raised his head from his hand and looked out. Outside, training on the grass and on a secluded section dedicated for training were the Crownsguards, led by Gladiolus. The men and women there were all dressed in their uniforms, much like Gladiolus whose uniform was slightly different, and they all held swords of their own, with Gladiolus -of course- being the largest.

Noctis watched with longing as he saw them train, and swing their swords around, wishing it was him that was down there training. He actually wasn't a fan of training, but he'd prefer to do anything over staying here listening to an old fossil go on and on about old treaties.

"After the most unfortunate fall of Cleigne, its cities were left without a ruler, which is when?" asked the tutor.

Noticing that he was asked a question, Noctis snapped his head forward to look at the annoyed tutor.

"Which is when they decided to form a government of their own?" he said unsure.

Instantly he knew he was wrong, as the tutor's nose flared and his grasp on the book tightened

"They were attacked by Niflheim, which is when Lucis decided to intervene and brought forth the second war between our two nations. Your ancestor king, Tonitrus personally fought in that war and after many years, Lucis came out victorious and Cleigne became part of the Lucis kingdom. Have you even been listening to a word I've said the past couple of weeks?"

Noctis opened his mouth to say yes, but then he closed it when the old man's glare turned icy cold, and he knew he would ask him more questions he didn't know the answer, so what was the point of lying. He didn't know that his great, great, great, great grandfather was involved in a war against Niflheim, he didn't know that Cleigne was a kingdom before it was part of Lucis, he never really cared about that, it wasn't like this war could be won in their knowledge of history. When he's king, the Nif nor anyone in his council will give a damn if he knew his history or not. That isn't how you win wars, he would be a lot more prepared if the old man taught him about battle strategies, rather than past treaties. Niflheim wasn't going to accept some treaty, the only way to end this war is if one conquers the other, and Lucis will never be conquered.

The tutor gave out a sigh, and he leaned back on the desk in front of Noctis, giving him an almost defeated look.

"Noctis, you're a crown prince during wartime, this war may not be over before you ascend the throne. Whatever conflict and problems Lucis faces at the time of your coronation, you will inherit and it's of the utmost importance that you're prepared when that happens." He sighed, and nodded simply, even though he didn't believe that.

He knew his father is going to win the war, he had no doubt about that, and besides, there was no point in worrying too much about it just yet. Despite being at war for many years, Niflheim has been unable to make a move, their army wasn't nearly as grand as they thought it was. Their technology is far more advanced, but it was insignificant against the might of Lucis. Still, though Lucis hasn't been able to win this war, and Accordo is still under Niflheim control, but he regressed. He knew his father had a plan, he's King Regis for crying out loud, the man was literally born to be king. In fact, he was sure that at the moment of his birth he didn't cry, he started planning battle strategies and commanding those around- ok maybe he exaggerated a little, but really the man is the very definition of king. His ancestors have won many wars before, and he knew his father would be the same so he wasn't worried. However, he nodded, so that the old man didn't give him another lecture as to why he's shaping up to be an incompetent king.

The tutor didn't say anything further on the matter, satisfied that he had made his point, and so he looked down at his book and started teaching again, and in a matter of seconds Noctis felt exhaustion take over once more, and his eyes began to drift close.

Inside his pocket, his phone buzzed waking him up. Giving the tutor a glance, and seeing that he was facing away from him and writing something on the board, he reached for his phone and looked at it under his desk so that the tutor wouldn't notice.

The message was from Prompto.

"Got out of class early, professor Mervin -Mervin jejeje, still cracks me up- had to leave early so now I got the whole day free, wanna go do something?"

Noctis couldn't help but smirk at his friend's message, and swiftly began typing his answer.

"I wish, but I'm stuck here with sir stuck up," he replied, and he quickly looked up to make sure the tutor wasn't looking, once he noticed he was still busy writing, he looked down.

"Ah man, not captain stuck up! You must be dying of boredom! Can't you just, I don't know, sneak out? ;)"

Noctis snorted softly and began to type.

"Have you tried sneaking out of the citadel? I think the entire army of Lucis is stationed here, how am I supposed to sneak out?" he asked, and didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"The entire army you say, that's a bit overkill." Prompt wrote and then continued. "However, one army isn't enough to keep the great Noctis from sneaking out of deadly, boring classes!"

Noctis chuckled softly, and then Prompto wrote again.

"You know you weren't gifted with those magical gifts for nothing."

Noctis couldn't argue with that logic. He was right, he thought. If he used warp he could find a way to sneak out, and seeing as the window is open… he'll have to improvise from there, but he was sure he could come up with something.

"Wait for me at the Menlam market." he wrote, and proceeded to put his phone inside his pocket, briefly seeing Prompto's smiley emoji's.

Giving the tutor one last glance, and seeing that he was still writing and talking, he -as quietly as he could- materialized a sword in his hand and he looked at the window, the sun shining through it as if telling him that he needed to get out. Swiftly, and with expertise Noctis threw the sword, the blade passing through the glass and, instantly he warped to it.

A flash of blue was all that remained, briefly on his seat and the old tutor didn't even notice that his student had literally jumped out the window, as he kept lecturing.

* * *

After he managed to get past the guards with a series to warps, and sneaking around buildings, he managed to make it to the large garage where all the royal vehicles are located. The regalia was there of course at the centre of the garage, but more importantly was his Audi, the one he got for his 20th birthday.

As quietly as he could, he turned on the car and drove out of the garage, of course, there had been a couple of guards stationed at the exit, but these guards had no idea he wasn't supposed to be going outside the citadel at this hour. After he managed to sneak out of his first few classes, his father ordered the Crownsguard to keep an eye on him and to prevent him from exiting the citadel. However, these were normal lesser guards, who didn't get any instructions regarding the royal family or formalities. Usually, the cars inside the garage were taken out by the servants and brought to the entrance of the palace for them to get in. These guards barely, if ever saw members of nobility much less of the royal family, so when they saw him they looked at him with a but of shock and awe but they didn't say anything and simply opened the gate for him. And so with a smile on his lips, he drove off to the citadel and headed to Menlam market.

Traffic wasn't so bad, with the exception of a few red lights, he made it to the market a lot faster than he expected.

Passing by the market, he looked at it and noticed that it was quite busy. The market itself wasn't very large, being inside two large alleys that went uphill, as well as various levels created by buildings that served as shops. It was a rather dingy, dirty, and crowded market, where the lower class citizens of Insomnia came to buy, and haggle for food or -supposedly- rare items from all over Eos. This being said, the majority of the people that came here were all immigrants from outside the city, who sought refuge inside the walls after things turned dire. He didn't really understand why they called them immigrants, seeing as they're still citizens of Lucis from outside the walls.

Turning off the engine, he took his hat from the passenger compartment and slipped it on, making sure it shrouded most of the upper side of his face in shadows. All throughout most of his life, he lived among the people as a civilian, so people got used to seeing him around the city and most didn't think too much of it, he'd worked at a sushi restaurant for crying out loud! However, there were times when people would stop and stare, or even worse, approach him and bow which his friends got a kick out of, while he'd just stand awkwardly with a blush. This treatment he'd get more of in places like these, but instead of looking at him with reverence a few of the people glared at him, hence the hat. For his safety, Ignis managed to convince him to at least try to disguise himself somewhat.

Noctis opened the door to the car, and instantly foreign music hit his ears deafening everything else, and instead of grimacing from displeasure as most Insomnia locals, he smiled and closed the door.

He made his way to the market, keeping his head down so that people couldn't see his face.

"Come and get a taste of Galahd with freshly made Anak skewers!"

"Suffered a terrible injury? Have you tried everything, but nothing works? This healing potion brought from Tenebrae is sure to do the job!"

The shopkeepers kept shouting over the crowds of people, as well as the music.

Noctis kept walking along the alley, pretending to look at some of the goods, while he kept his eyes out for the blond. After he was nearly forced to buy a potion that could apparently give you the strength of the Astrals, he found Prompto.

By a corner, and standing beside a shop stood Prompto, eating a skewer and smiling at a blushing shop keeper. Noctis rolled his eyes and made his way to his friend with great difficulty, seeing as there was barely any room to walk.

"Oh yes the palace is quite the sight, but you know after a little while it isn't nearly as impressive, now you-"

"Prompto." Noctis interrupted.

Instantly his friends and the girl's eyes landed on him, and Prompto smiled and waved him forward.

"Hey there Noct, let me introduce you to a friend of mine." He called, over the sound of the crowd and Noctis kept walking,

Once he was standing beside his friend, Prompto put an arm over his shoulder in a friendly gesture, while the girl looked at them with a smile on her lips.

"This here's my friend Noct, you know prince of Lucis, next in line to the throne?"

Instantly Noctis glared, and rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, while the girl's expression changed to one of awe, and shock as all her attention rested on him. This was the tenth time Prompto has used his title for this. He knew his friend wasn't taking advantage of his lineage, in that he didn't care that he was a prince or not, but when it came to picking up girls it was another matter entirely. For some reason, Prompto seemed to think that girls would dig him if they found out he's the prince friend. Of course, this always backfired on him, with said girls putting all their attention on him, and completely forgetting Prompto. He was irritated by that, but Gladiolus thought it was hilarious.

The girl kept looking at him with wide eyes, and Noctis looked at her awkwardly, until the girl seemed to gather herself. With her cheeks blushing furiously, she bowed deeply, and as always Noctis blushed in return and looked around to make sure no one was looking, but no one was. That was one of the good things about these types of markets, no one cared one bit what you did, so long as you stayed out of people's way.

"Your highness," she said reverently, and Noctis blush deepened.

"-er- nice to meet you…" he looked from the girl to Prompto who was grinning and not at all noticing the awkward atmosphere he created.

"You know -er- there's no need for that, it's just Noct," he told her, and the girl looked up and gave him a smile.

"My name is Kaolin," she told him, and Noctis smiled courteously in return. He couldn't deny that she was quite pretty, with tied back jet black hair and sandy eyes, and brush of red on her cheeks, she was perfect for Prompto, but she's not his style, he liked blonds, specifically-

"Kaolin stop talking and get back to work!" a scruffy, and sweaty old man standing by a grill barked.

Kaolin's smile fell, her eyes dulled, and she gave them a curt bow.

"I have to get back to work, it was very nice meeting your highness."

Noctis nodded in return, feeling a little sorry for her as he watched her walk to the greasy older man who began barking at her, and shoving a broom in her hand and pointing at the dirty tables. He didn't look lowly on her because she had a common job, he too had to clean tables at his old job, but unlike him who took the job as a distraction, she'll probably work the same type of job the rest of her life, that was the kind of life immigrants from over the wall had in Insomnia.

"Damn she didn't even say bye to me." Prompto sighed, and crossed his arms "You're not a good wingman Noct, you always take the girls!"

"I wonder why?" Noctis wondered sarcastically, knowing full well that what girls saw in him wasn't really him, but his title, that's what everyone saw whenever they met him. Not the person, the title.

Prompto waved his hand, and he gave Noctis a knowing smile.

"I know, I know it's because girls dig the whole dark, bad boy edgy look," he drawled, and Noctis blushed and smacked Prompto that had him chuckling instead of being hurt.

"What NO…. do you really think so?" Asked Noctis unsure, he knew some girls actually like the whole bad boy look, but he wasn't like that at all, was he?

Prompto walked ahead, and he looked back at him with a crooked smile.

"Nah I just said that to make you feel better? You're so scrawny, even I got more muscle than you, I don't understand why the girls-" before he could continue Noctis smacked him over the head again, and Prompto stroked his head with mock pain.

"Scrawny my ass, and I'm not edgy" he huffed, and Prompto chuckled

"I only speak the truth, but hey, some girls dig that too," Prompto shrugged, as both of them kept walking side by side. "Maybe I should starve myself a little, and dye my hair black so Lady Luna notices me. For such a nice girl, she's sure into edgy, bad-"

That was the last straw, as Noctis lunged at Prompto who swiftly got out of the way as slippery, and quick as a snake he ran through the crowds, his voice louder than the music and the sound of people talking. Noctis wasn't so far behind, as he went after the blond, having more difficult to get around the crowds than Prompto.

Both of them ran through the alley, going up ladders, and stairs hanging by the buildings, and occasionally running over flimsy rooftops, as well as going through some of the shops, not paying attention to any of the shopkeepers who yelled at them. With hearts pumping, and sweat falling down their foreheads, they kept running until Noctis had to give up from exhaustion, Prompto was just too fast. If he had warped he would have caught Prompto a long time ago, but he couldn't do that here and give away his identity, which what was the point by now, he'd lost his hat in one of the shops long ago. Gloating, Prompto offered to train him, seeing as Gladiolus wasn't doing his job properly, and Noctis pushed him into a garbage bin. He's fast damn it, just not as fast as Prompto, the guy barely touched the ground when he ran.

After Prompto got the grime off his clothes, they both ate at one of the shops. After that, both of them decided that they needed to go home, the sun was beginning to set, and he knew that if he stayed out longer the scolding for sneaking out of classes would be harsher.

Both of them walked to his car, seeing as he agreed to give Prompto a ride home, his friend had, of course, refused seeing as he didn't live far, but Noctis didn't listen. What was the point of owning a car if he couldn't give his friends a ride every now and again?

"Well looky here, look who's come to the sewers," a rough, deep voice called and a few people started to whisper.

Both Noctis and Prompto froze on the spot and they looked to the side. A man, with spiky red hair, and sleeveless shirt and torn shorts, leaned back on a red beaten car, with a cigaret on his grinning lips. The man looked greasy and dirty, and his eyes looked at both of them with arrogant mockery.

"Prince Noctis," the man said reverently and bowing dramatically in mockery. At the mention of his name a few stopped what they were doing and looked at him, he briefly noticed that some people looked at him with shock and awe, while a few looked at him with anger.

Beside him, Prompto leaned in a little and whispered.

"Let's go."

Noctis nodded in agreement and gave the man one last glare before he turned his head, but before he could take another step the man spoke up again.

"You can't leave, you only just arrived, and besides, I thought you would fancy a bit of competition," the man chuckled looking pointedly at Noctis car and giving him a grin."We'd all like to see how fast those royal cars can go, I reckon not very fast, wouldn't want the prince getting in an accident would we?" the man laughed, and the men surrounding him laughed too, but it sounded forced like they were being forced.

Noctis turned and looked at the man's red beaten car with a stoic expression. He knew the man was egging him on, but he wouldn't fall for that. When he was in high school some of his fellow peers dared him to warp to the roof of the school to see if he could really do it, of course, he refused and walked away without saying anything, but that wasn't the end of it, they kept trying every opportunity, and he always said no. This wasn't any different. He knew his car could beat his without effort.

"No thanks," he said, putting his hands deep inside his pockets and walking away towards his car, but of course, the man didn't leave it at that, nor did he expected him to. A man like him wouldn't let the opportunity to get a rise out of a prince.

"So alright, wasn't like I expected him to say yes, being a delicate prince and all."

Everyone laughed, and Noctis did feel a bit of annoyance, but overall he didn't pay the man any attention. He didn't have to prove anything to him, Prompto, on the other hand, wasn't so composed.

His friend stopped and glared at the man, while Noctis gave him a -don't say anything look- but Prompto didn't pay him any attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, annoyed and Noctis wanted to groan.

The man chuckled, as Prompto fell for his trap.

"What I mean friend, is that your dear prince is a bloody coward. He's got a car lot faster than my piece of junk, but he's too scared to risk it, wouldn't want daddy knowing you were down here racing street rats would we?"

Prompto formed his hands into fists, and he took a step forward glaring at the man.

"That's not true, he-"

"Prompto, just leave it," Noctis interrupted before he could make things worse.

Prompto gave him an incredulous look, but after he saw how serious he was, he visibly deflated, and he gave out a breath but didn't say anything further, as he followed behind Noctis reluctantly.

"Yea Prompto, do what master tells you to do," the man called, and his buddies chuckled.

Noctis looked at Prompto whose fist clenched tighter but he didn't turn or say anything, instead, he kept looking ahead.

"Hahaha, where did you find such a loyal pretty thing? I'd love to get one of my own, I bet they come cheap."

Ok, that was enough. He didn't care when people said anything about him or talked behind his back, he was long used to that thanks to his upbringing, everything he ever did was constantly scrutinized, he was used to it. However, when someone said anything about his friends, that was another thing entirely.

He turned sharply on the spot, and walked to the man, glaring at him while he smiled from ear to ear in triumph, and his friends laughed. Behind him, Prompto followed and stood by his side glaring at the man.

"You want a race? Fine," he growled, and the man simply kept grinning. "Just one light, no more."

The man's grin widened.

In less than ten minutes, nearly everyone inside the alley made their way to the road and stood by the sidewalk. Prompto suggested staying behind and watch, seeing as he would weigh down the car slightly if he stayed. Naturally, the smallest amount of weight mattered, but seeing as he was racing against a bucket of bolts he wasn't worried.

Both of them waited for their challenger inside the car, Noctis thrumming his fingers against the wheel, while Prompto took a picture with his camera. He knew this was stupid, and that he could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Ignis would lecture him about car safety, while Gladiolus would scold him for putting himself in danger, but then he'd ask him how fast he went. His father would be disappointed and furious, same as Luna, not to mention that the press would chew him out if they so much as heard that he was in a race, much less an illegal street race.

'_What the hell am I doing?' _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud revving engine, and of people cheering. Both he and Prompto jerked their heads to the side, and both their mouths almost fell open at what they saw. Beside them -instead of a beaten red car- stood a slicked red car, with the man behind the wheel, grinning at them. Noctis looked at the car in awe, not a clue as to what brand it was, it appeared to be costume made, not to mention that the sound of the engine was deafening.

"You look about ready to give up," the man mused, and a couple of people chuckled.

Noctis didn't say anything, instead, he narrowed his eyes in concentration and looked ahead at the traffic lights. The distance wasn't long, around two blocks give or take, definitely close enough for them to make out the distant traffic lights that marked the finish line. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried, his car is fast but it was more of a luxury car, while the man's car was clearly a racing car not to mention that he'd probably made a lot of modifications to it. He didn't really care if he lost, he worried that something would go wrong.

"We'll start on the next green light!" The man shouted over the sound of the engines, giving him a knowing look that told him that he knew he was having second thoughts.

For a brief moment he considered forfeiting, but then the light turned green and he instinctively pressed down on the accelerator.

Both cars began to screech, and smoke emanated from the wheels and into the crowd of people watching. In less than a second, they were off, blowing away any papers, or garbage on the street.

Prompto was grabbing on to the seat, and pressing himself as further into it as humanly possible, with his eyes filled with terror. Noctis wasn't much different, his hands clenched the steering wheel tightly, his eyes focused ahead of him, not even turning to look at the red car that had passed them. Ignis may call him a reckless driver, and he was right to some extent but this was beyond reckless, it was pure stupidity.

The engine of his car growled furiously, as it went faster and faster trying to catch up to the red car, while its driver appeared to be in shock. Never in his life had he driven at such speed, and he dearly hoped he never had to again, he felt like he wasn't in control of the car like if he moved the steering wheel a little the car would flip.

Halfway through the street, he was still behind, but he didn't care, he just wanted the race to be over and done with. Why did he even accept in the first place? He was smarter than that.

Once he was near the finish line, he couldn't help but sigh in relief when the red car ahead of them crossed it without any competition. Once more he didn't care, the race was over and he'd lost, big deal, at least nothing happened.

Noctis turned to look at Prompto who appeared as relieved as he was, and was no longer trying to become one with the seat. Noticing that he was looking at him Prompto turned his gaze on him and gave him a nervous, fearful chuckle. That had to be the most reckless thing they've ever done.

Moving his foot off the accelerator, and to the breaks, he didn't notice the headlights coming their way from the side. Fortunately for them, he noticed a few seconds later, and both of them turned their heads to the side, and their eyes widened.

A smallish car was making its way right towards them, its lights flashing at them and covering them in light. For less than a second Noctis, eyes widened and froze on the seat in shock, not sure as to what to do. His terrified eyes met the strangers, who looked at them in terror, frozen on the spot like they were.

"WATCH OUT!" Prompto shouted, and snapped him out of his shock.

As fast as lightning, and coming up with the only thing he could think of, he stepped down on the accelerator, it was a bit counterintuitive to speed up rather than stop when you're about to crash, most people would have chosen to stop. With his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers hurt, he pushed the car to go as fast as it could possibly go, looking at the incoming car with terror.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as the cars got closer and closer, the lights from the street and the car shining on his terrified eyes. He prepared for impact when the car got closer, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and tense up. However, the impact never came, instead a loud horn.

He snapped his eyes open and looked ahead in amazement, and instantly stepped down on the brakes, the tires screeched, the car wobbled a little in protest, but eventually, it stopped with smoke emanating from the tires.

Both he and Prompto sat frozen on their seats, both of them looking ahead in shock. They were alive, and they hadn't crashed. He thought for sure that they'd crash, he didn't think he had gone fast enough to miss the car, but apparently, he had, and nothing happened. Sure he hadn't won the race, but who cared?

Suddenly, Prompto let out a chuckle and he looked at him as if he'd gone insane, but after seeing how relieved he looked Noctis couldn't help but chuckle as well, both of them looking like complete morons. However their small victory wasn't long-lived, as siren screeched from behind, and distinctive blue and red lights coloured the shop windows. Both of their smiles fell and they looked at each other in fear.

"We're in so much shit," Prompto said, as the siren got louder and the lights got closer.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter, and please review and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Councilman

Chapter 2

Councilman

* * *

"Who is Sir Aelfred?" asked Ignis, not looking up from his book as he sat beside the window, sunlight hitting half his face, his glasses glinting slightly.

Noctis -who had his back to his friend- looked up at the ceiling in concentration, as he thought about it for a little while.

"He's the head of the Valor family? They're renowned in the car manufacturing business?" he said unsure.

They were both in Noctis room. A large room with windows, and dark, lavish curtains covering most of the walls. The décor in the room was a beauty to see, with its large, unlit, fireplace, and an expensive-looking armchair and a sofa stationed in front of it. On the other side of the room there stood a large four-poster bed, decorated with various pillows and a dark comforter. As if the lavished bed wasn't eye-catching enough, there were various old paintings of kings and queens, as well as of places lining the walls. Even the floors of the room were expensive-looking, with the highest quality of marvel and s golden symbol at the centre of the room.

Beside said symbol stood Noctis, who was standing on top of a wooden box, his arms stretched out on either side while an older woman with half-moon glasses was measuring him, and making adjustments to the expensive black suit he was wearing.

Though he tried to hide it, Noctis looked positively bored.

Ignis hummed as if impressed that he knew the answer to his question.

"You're partially correct, Aelfred is the head of the Valor family, but his family owns a renowned weapons manufacturing business, not a car one," he corrected, and Noctis huffed. So much for small victories.

The reason why he was being fitted for a new suit is because in just a few hours he was to attend a gala being held in the Caelum Via hotel, the grandest hotel in all Insomnia, as well as the largest his family-owned. He didn't know what the gala was about, and he'd asked Ignis but for some reason, he was oddly silent about the whole thing, but regardless of what it was about, everyone who is anyone was due to attend and wasn't that just fun?

For an entire day, he had been held up in his room getting measured, much to his displeasure.

He didn't understand why he needed another suit, he had hundreds of unused ones in his closet. In fact, they took up ninety percent of the closet, while the actual clothes he used and brought from his apartment only took up a corner.

To make matters worse. As if spending a whole day being measured wasn't painful enough already, Ignis was helping him with remembering the names and occupation of every guest in attendance, something he was having some difficulty. He usually didn't attend such functions, but after the whole fiasco with the race, he had little choice.

After he and Prompto were detained by the cops and taken to the nearest station, they had separated them by putting Prompto in a cell while they placed him in an office, unsure if they were even allowed to take him in. The chief of police himself had asked him a few questions, rather nervously but ultimately left him on his own.

After what felt like hours of him looking up at the ceiling, a royal representative came to get him. Before they left, however, he managed to convince him to get Prompto too. He simply didn't want his friend to stay the night in a cell, but in hindsight, he would have been better off in there.

The scolding they got from Clarus that night was monumental, and it wasn't just them who got into trouble but also Gladiolus and Ignis, who he saw as equally guilty seeing as they hadn't been there to stop him from doing something so stupid. As to why it had been Clarus to deal with them instead of his father, it was because his father had been at an important war meeting, however, he didn't have to be present to make him feel even more foolish than he already did. Just the fact that he had done something so stupid while his father was busy dealing with the war made him feel even more terrible than he already did. He didn't want to mention the press, they had -as he had expected- chewed him out by putting the headlines on the front page of every paper in the city.

'_Prince Noctis partakes in an illegal race, read all out it in page four!"_

'_Reckless, and irresponsible, is this the kind of king Lucis is to have one day?'_

Those were some of the rather nicer headlines, and the ones he read, even though they all started pretty much the same way.

'_While Lucis is at war, the prince doesn't seem to have anything better to do than to partake in dangerous illegal races to appease his need for attention.'_

Well ouch, that had been stab straight to his ego, and when did he ever show that he craves attention? He utterly hates attention in fact. He thought everyone knew that with how he tends to avoid the press.

However, after reading that he couldn't help but cringe, and feel a pang of guilt, and shame. He hadn't meant for things to go the way they did. It had just been a simple race nothing more, but people were blowing it way out of proportion due to who he was.

He knew it wasn't so much the race itself, nor that it was illegal, it was that the people of Insomnia finally received news that didn't have anything to do with the war, and they took to it like moths to a flame. They finally had something to distract them from the terrible things happening beyond the wall, so absolutely everyone read the news. Of course, now that everyone in all of Insomnia knew, he wasn't allowed to so much as step outside the citadel, partially because that was part of his punishment but also, because there were reporters waiting outside for him to so much as show himself. He hadn't minded staying indoors, not when he knew it was entirely his fault, but he would have at least had wanted some company.

His friends we're usually not around. Gladiolus was far too furious with him too so much as look at him without glaring, his father Clarus had been particularly tough on him seeing as he was his shield and he should have been there to stop him from putting his life in danger. The only time he did get to spend some time with the big guy was during his training session, and that wasn't any better. Gladiolus was training him to exhaustion, making him unable to so much as lift a glass of water the next day.

As for Ignis, well he knew he was angry but he didn't show it outwardly like Gladiolus, and instead showed it by acting coldly towards him and spending the whole day lecturing him. As for Prompto, he wasn't allowed anywhere near the citadel until further notice, so that that left him with no one to really talk to. Even Luna, who he spoke to via messages was –as usual- too busy, and he could tell that she wasn't too happy about his actions either.

"How about Lady Gethwine?" asked Ignis, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"She's an envoy from Accordo," he said more sure of himself this time.

Ignis didn't say anything and instead hummed his affirmation. He heard as he flipped the page on his book and kept reading, all the while Noctis tried to remain as still as he possibly could when the tailor began to measure his chest and pinning the suit with needles.

After a few more minutes of measuring, and of Ignis asking him more names, and of him getting some of them right, but some of them wrong, the tailor was finally finished fitting him.

Taking a step back, she observed her handy work while he remained standing on the box looking awkwardly at the older woman.

After what felt like a minute of the tailor looking at his suit, she grinned and nodded.

"We'll make a prince out of you yet sire," she mused, and Noctis grinned courteously in return. He wanted to say that the suit itched and that the tie barely let him breathe but he doubted she would even hear whatever he said.

"That's what I needed to hear madam Aphie," Ignis declared as he put his book down and walked to stand beside the tailor.

Much like her he looked him over and gave him a curt nod, and turned to face the older woman.

"Wonderful work as always, you managed to turn Noctis into a passable prince, no easy feat," he congratulated, bowing slightly to the tailor who kept grinning.

"Hahaha very funny, don't I need to take this off so you can make the adjustments?" he asked, fumbling with his tie that really was starting to choke him.

Madam Aphie turned to look at him and nodded, narrowing her eyes after seeing how roughly he was handling his tie.

When the tailor and Ignis left, he took off the suit with haste as if it were literally burning him. He didn't understand how some people could wear a suit every day. Still, he treated the suit with great care as he laid it on the sofa and went off to have a bath.

The bathroom was as grand as the rest of his room, with two marvel sinks, and a large bathtub in the middle of it, something that resurfaced memories.

As he looked at it he remembered how when he was little his mother used to bathe him, and play alongside him with his bath toys. His mother would always bathe him, but after her unfortunate passing, he bathed alone from there on, not accepting any of the servants to help him even when he could barely get in the bathtub unassisted.

With his mood souring slightly from the memory he undressed and got in the tub.

After his bath, which he made sure to take his time, seeing as he knew his suit wasn't finished, he put his black robe on and headed to his room to watch the news on his TV.

He sat on the sofa and clicked the remote, bringing the TV to life.

Instantly the image of a woman was reflected off the screen.

"This just in," the reporter announced.

"Niflheim forces have reportedly just pushed Lucis's armies all the way to Duscae, making it the first time Nifleheim forces have set foot in Duscae for more than twenty years." The newscast changed to B-roll of Duscae citizens leaving their homes, and of Lucian troops trying to help those in need. "We have historian Aseaux Vuselle to explain to us what this could mean, and how it will affect the war," the reporter announced.

Noctis eyes widened a little, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at the TV with concern.

When on earth did this happen? Why wasn't he informed, this is important news! This means that the Nif's are basically at their doorsteps! He was usually informed when something big happened a day before the whole city knew. This time, however, it seems that they kept him in the dark.

"Thank you for having me Arlene," the screen changed to an older greying man with glasses.

"As you all know Duscae is a vast, grassy terrain that has been in Lucis control since its founding, believed to be untouchable due to its proximity to Insomnia for many centuries. However, as you said Arlene, that is no longer the case," he said adjusting his glasses. "The attack was only five days ago, and according to the Kingsglaive's captain Titus Drautos, the situation has been neutralized, but I and many historians believe this is shaping up to be far worse than the last time Duscae has been invaded." The man looked at the reporter with a grave expression. "Indeed twenty years ago, Niflheim invaded Duscae and King Regis -at the infancy of his rule- managed to drive them back. Since then Lucis, and with the aid of Tenebrae have managed to prevent Niflheim from setting foot anywhere near Duscae, much less think about even setting their eyes on Insomnia. However, after-"

Noctis stopped listening altogether, as he realized that Duscae was invaded by Niflheim the same day he had partaken in the race, which meant that while he was out making a fool of himself, his father was busy with a takeover? As if he needed anything more to feel even worse about himself, and his action.

Before he could think on it further, a knock came from the door, and Noctis turned off the TV and walked to the door. He'll have to look into this later.

Opening it, he looked at the short servant who had his suit in his arm.

Without saying anything he took it, and the servant gave him a deep bow and left.

Closing the door behind him he proceeded to get change, tying his tie to a good height, not at all how the tailor had tied it. In fact, he didn't even waste time by looking at himself in the mirror as he walked to a wooden dummy that held his royal regalia.

For a little while, he stood in front of it looking at it, not making any move to touch it. He usually never wore it, and only got to wear it on royal occasions, this gala was definitely not one, but by his father's behest he was being forced to put it on, and he wanted to groan.

With the golden metals surrounding his shoulder, and knee, as well as a small cape he'll stand out like a sore thumb among the crowds of people wearing normal clothes.

Giving out an annoyed sigh he reached for the regalia and began to put it on.

* * *

After he had gotten ready, Gladiolus came to get him, not saying a word and glaring holes at the back of his head. He was still incredibly angry at him, and he didn't want to make it worse so he remained quiet as they walked to the entrance of the citadel.

There his escort awaited him. Ignis, as well as a handful of Crownsguards. He didn't really need an escort anywhere, but given his recent stunt with the car, and seeing as there were people still at the gates waiting to take his picture, he had no choice, but it still didn't make it any less awkward.

His eyes instantly went to Ignis who was dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, as well as Gladiolus. It wasn't unusual for either of them to attend a royal event as regular guests, they are both part of noble families after all, and with Gladiolus belonging to the most highly regarded one. However, it was weird for them to attend as Crownsguards.

As with the escort, he was being closely watched by them, and there was something odd about the whole thing. With being forced to wear his royal regalia, getting escorted to the gala, and having Ignis and Gladiolus attend as his shield and advisor all by his father's order, he felt that there was something odd going on here.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at Ignis closely, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in him.

After the race, he hadn't seen his father, and he knew that was mostly because he was busy with the war and he didn't blame him, but his behaviour was very unlike him. His father, no matter how busy he may be, always made some time to at least see him. To inviting him for lunch at the citadel when he moved away, to sending him messages to make sure he was alright, even though Ignis was relaying any information back to him, his father always set at least five minutes for his son, and yet he hadn't even heard a word from him, and after he did something stupid no less. Something was definitely up.

"We should be off, it wouldn't look proper if we arrived late," Ignis said, and with that everyone proceeded to exit the citadel and make their way to the cars parked outside.

Noctis looked with longing at his Audi parked in the middle of two cars.

He wanted to drive, but he doubted Ignis would let him so much as touch the steering wheel for at least a year.

As he made his way to the car, the reporters standing by the gate quickly lit up and they began to take photos from afar, none of them however paid them any attention.

Ignis held the car door open and he hopped in at the back seat. Closing his door Ignis made his way to the driver's seat, while Gladiolus took the passenger, his long legs barely fit as they nearly touched his chest but he didn't complain or voice any discomfort. The four other Crownsguards, which he had never seen before, went inside their cars, and Ignis waited for the car in front of him to drive on.

Once the car moved, they were off.

Driving to the gate, and waiting for it to open he had to look away as camera flashes clicked from both sides. Ignis however, wasn't affected by it as he drove on once the gate opened.

The hotel is located in the middle of the city, meaning that the drive there would take a little while, so he used that time to his advantage.

"You failed to tell me anything about Niflheim invading Duscae," he said breaking the silence, his gaze on the rear-view mirror, meeting Ignis eyes. Gladiolus, on the other hand, glared at him as if annoyed that he had spoken.

"So I did," Ignis said simply, and Noctis raised a brow, it was very unlike Ignis to give him short curt answers. For a little while, none of them said anything as the car drove, the street lights lighting the inside.

He knew there was definitely something up, and he was determined to find out what. As his advisor, Ignis was usually well informed on the important things happening around Lucis. Ignis still isn't part of the council yet, seeing as he'll take the role of king's advisor when he ascends the throne which is why there were a few important information he still wasn't informed on, but he definitely must have known all about Duscae.

"Isn't that something I should know?" he asked, looking out the window and at the people who stopped and stared, knowing full well who the car belonged to. People really were blowing his little mishap out of proportion.

Noctis watched as Ignis nodded but kept his eyes on the road, not looking at him through the rear-view mirror, so he couldn't make out what he was thinking, not that he usually could with his coolheaded expression.

"You should, but I was asked to keep the invasion a secret for as long as possible. The people weren't ready to learn that the Nifs are right at our doorsteps, not before we manage to stabilize the situation," he informed him taking a right, and keeping his eyes trained ahead, not truly answering his question.

"That doesn't explain why **I** wasn't informed," he said, his eyes on the rear-view mirror, but once again Ignis didn't meet his eyes, as he answered him.

"The king himself order that you remain ignorant, for what I do not know," he told him, not explaining further, and Noctis knew he wouldn't. Either way, he had gotten his answer, and he was shocked that it had been his father who ordered Ignis not to tell him anything.

He had half expected his friend to have been the one to refuse to say anything because he was still mad at him, but then he also knew he wouldn't do that, Gladiolus might but Ignis wouldn't, he took his role very seriously, not that Gladiolus didn't, it was just different. Now knowing that it wasn't he who refused to tell him anything and that it was his father made him weary. Why wouldn't he want him to know about Duscae? Why keep him in the dark? Why has he been ignoring him? Many questions arose from what Ignis said, but not many answers.

The remainder of the car ride was quiet as none of them spoke and when he noticed that they had reached the higher end of the city, with luxurious grand venues and stores he knew they were close, not to mention that he could see the hotel up ahead.

"I don't think I need to remind you to be at your best behaviour, Noct?" Asked Ignis and Noctis looked up and met his eyes through the rear-view mirror.

Ignis was looking at him with narrowed eyes, looking a lot like a mother trying to tell her child to behave, it was a little funny, but he didn't find it so amusing at the moment.

Noctis gave out a soft scoff and leaned back on the seat, crossing his arms.

He didn't need a reminder, he'd attended events like these all his life, even though he rarely did the older he got. He knew the protocol, he knew what was required of him as a prince, and he'll try his best to meet those requirements, even if he would rather be anywhere else than there.

"You'll be going in first, the King will join the gala an hour later, meaning that everyone's attention will be on you. So don't forget to keep your head held high, and when the king does show up don't forget to stand by the stairway and bow," Ignis instructed, and Noctis nodded robotically.

The remainder of the ride was once again spent silent, the only sound coming from the people outside the hotel.

He looked at them and grimaced a little at the snobbish air they carried themselves, dressed in expensive-looking clothes and looking down at those that didn't dress quite as finely as them, which was usually anyone except for them.

Noctis turned away and leaned back on his seat once more, not wanting to keep looking.

He hated people like that. He may be royalty and therefore above all members of nobility but he isn't like them. He much rather spend his free time at the lower ends of the city with his friends, with not a care of how people thought of them than in a party full of judgemental aristocrats.

Getting closer to the entrance of the hotel, he watched as people stopped and stared at the car, and started to murmur to the people beside them. He couldn't hear what they said, but he reckoned it must not be anything good.

Once they reached the entrance of the hotel, he straightened his back and fixed his tie. He may dislike being the prince but he knew how to be one if he needed to.

Ignis shut off the engine, and alongside Gladiolus they both exited while he remained seated, a little annoyed. Only after a coachman stood by his door and opened it for him, did he exit the car. He would have done it himself but protocol.

Taking his first step outside he was instantly showered with camera flashes, and the crowds of people talking and trying to get closer to him. Before they could, however, Gladiolus and the other guards kept the people around them at bay, and most cleared away from him.

He squinted and tried to cover his eyes with his hand, as he looked at the crowd annoyed, unable to keep the expression from his face, but they didn't seem to notice either as they simply kept taking pictures and asking questions.

"Prince Noctis!"

Everyone shouted his name to get his attention, but he didn't once turn to look at them as he kept walking on.

His shield leaned down so he could say something to him.

"Don't stray too far," Gladiolus grumbled.

Noctis merely nodded.

Once they made it inside the hotel, guards stopped the press from getting any further, and he sighed in relief. He could hear the press's disappointment as he kept walking on, quickly disappearing from their view.

It would come to no shock to know that he despises the press, he figured this was something most people that gained a high enough status shared in common.

Everything he did was scrutinized by them, to the point that no matter what he did he was always being judged, not to mention that he's the heir apparent to the Lucian throne. Reporters simply loved that, to stir things up and get a kick out of people, which is why he's their favourite subject of attention. He will more often than not be shown under a bad light in the press, while his father was usually always seen highly, which is good. His father has done so much for this kingdom it would be the last straw if the people didn't recognize that. Of course, there were a few people who didn't think so highly of his father.

The group stood in front of the elevator with Noctis in the middle, and he thought it was just silly. What did they think was going to happen? That a reporter will attempt to assassinate him? As if! He can protect himself thank you very much. The most deadly thing, in fact, would have to be the party, where he'll be bored to death.

Once the elevator dinged and opened up he walked inside alongside Gladiolus and Ignis. The rest of the guards stayed behind, and Noctis was relieved. If his royal regalia wasn't going to catch everyone's eye, then a group of heavily armed, and trained Crownsguards will.

As the elevator went up, Noctis fumbled with his cufflinks. They were made of pure silver, and had Lucis's coat of arm ingrained in them.

He felt himself getting progressively more nervous the higher the elevator went, his attention on the button's lights.

"We'll be by your side if you need any help," Ignis said, breaking the silence.

Noctis looked up at his friend and saw the genuine look in his eyes, and he nodded and looked ahead, still nervous but a little bit less so. Ignis and Gladiolus may still be angry at him, but it's good to know that they still have his back.

The elevator dinged signifying that they had arrived and opened into a large hallway.

Noctis exited first, followed by his two friends, Gladiolus walking closely behind him.

They could hear classical music, and bustling guests from the large, glass double doors in front of them.

Once more he felt nerves wash over him.

He hasn't been at a royal gala in a long time, last time being when he was seventeen, but back then he had still been too young so guests didn't approach him, he doubted that will be the case now. What if he said something wrong? Offended someone important? His public image is already bad as it is, he didn't need to mess it up further.

A footman, wearing a lavished navy blue uniform bowed deeply, his hand on his chest as Noctis approached the double doors.

In these settings, it was a little bit less awkward when people bowed, but he still blushed a little.

The footman didn't say anything as he opened one of the double doors. Usually, the doors would be left wide open for guests to come in, but after a certain time, they would be closed for the more important guests.

Noctis took in a deep breath and walked through the double doors.

He was instantly greeted by the announcer, an older man wearing a similar uniform as the footmen, but unlike him, he had a few pings and medals on his coat.

The man bowed, and Noctis gave him a curt nod and looked around.

The party was taking place at the roof of the hotel, a small space meant for smaller parties, and gatherings, but no less lavished. There were servants dressed in the finest uniform carrying large plates full of food, and alcohol. By the side, there was a septet with shiny instruments playing softly, the musicians completely engrossed in their playing. Finally, of course, were the guests who were naturally the most influential men and women of Lucis, and a few other nations, and of course the members of the council of Lucis.

Noctis hands began to sweat, and he looked ahead nervously as the announcer walked ahead of him, towards the staircase.

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum the third, next in line to the throne of Lucis. Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince shield, and Ignis Scientia, the prince advisor," the man introduced, and Noctis took in a sharp breath.

The music instantly stopped, and every guest turned away from what they were doing to look at him.

Noctis tried his best to appear unfazed by everyone's attention, but it was harder than he thought as he looked at everyone nervously, and sweat was beading down his neck.

Ignis nudged him softly, without anyone noticing, and he made his way down the stairs slowly. He really did tried his best not to blush when people began to bow their heads.

Once he was at the foot of the stairs everyone seemed to re-gather themselves and turned back to what they were doing, and the music began to play once more.

"That was painful," Noctis murmured to his friends, and they nodded in agreement.

They walked aimlessly around the patio, greeting a few people more out of etiquette than anything.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he walked through the crowds of guests and heard a few murmurs, but no one dare say anything at loud, probably too scared of Gladiolus wrath.

After they had said their helloes to nearly everyone, the three of them had a glass of champagne and stood by the ledge of the patio.

Gladiolus was leaning his back on the railing, his legs crossed lazily, and the glass of champagne in his hand. He was looking at the guest and keeping an eye on them. Ignis stood by his left, rigid as always and with one arm behind his back. Noctis, on the other hand, was leaning on the railing, his elbows on top of it as he looked at the view.

From where they were he could easily see the citadel, its lights that made the building shine in the night easily catching anyone's attention.

"Good to see you've come Prince Noctis," a deep familiar voice said.

Noctis turned on the spot, already knowing who it was.

Titus was standing behind him, wearing his usual uniform, and short cape.

Noctis looked at the man shocked. He hadn't expected him to be here.

Titus is the captain of the Kingsglaives, he usually has no time to even come to the capital, much less to events like these. Not to mention that he should be dealing with the whole invasion in Duscae.

"Drautos?" he greeted, turning completely to face the captain.

Titus smiled, and bowed his head slightly, knowing that Noctis hates it when people bow at him, but also, keeping up with etiquette.

"Captain," Gladiolus and Ignis saluted.

The captain saluted in return and walked towards them. A smile on his lips.

Noctis hadn't seen the captain in a little bit over four months, having been too busy with the war outside the walls, he's the main driving force after all. That being said, he looks exhausted. There were bags under his eyes, and he had a few scars he didn't have before. As would be expected, war hasn't agreed with him.

"The incident with the car…" he smiled, shaking his head, and Noctis sighed.

"Not you too," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yea I know, pretty reckless and stupid of me."

"That's an understatement," Gladiolus scoffed.

Drautos looked from one to the other and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yea it was, but you know we've all done reckless things when we were young, right? Truthfully, I was shocked to find that people were more interested in your little story than the war itself when I arrived, no offence," Titus added.

Finally, someone who understood and didn't completely scrutinize him for what he'd done.

Noctis shrugged.

"None taken, I agree with you actually."

Drautos nodded and crossed his arms, adopting a more relaxed pose, and yet he still looked intimidating. Being as tall as Gladiolus, no small feat, not to mention that he's just as well built as him, he's a person you would think twice before angering. That being said, the captain is a frightening man to those who didn't know him, but he's known him since he was a child, so he knows he's a pushover.

The group of aristocrats standing near them laughed obnoxiously, and Drautos quirked a brow and scoffed.

"Seems like the capital's still the same," he mused in almost disgust, prompting Noctis to look at the group.

There was nothing special about the group really, in fact, he didn't know any of them, but then again that isn't saying much. The group itself was made up of people his age, probably sons and daughters of important men and women attending the gala. Regardless of who they were, they were being utterly obnoxious by murmuring to each other and pointing at some of the guests.

"People are dying not very far from here, and these people are here like nothing's wrong. It really does make you wonder," Drautos said, taking a glass of champagne from one of the servants.

He took a sip and gestured at the group with it.

"That is the one good thing the Nifs have that we don't," he kept looking at the group for a second, and then back to them, his eyes landing on Noctis.

The young prince was a little taken aback by the captain's strong gaze, but he didn't avert his eyes.

"Discipline, not just from its military but from its people."

For a second they all remained silent as they processed what Drautos said. None of them have ever heard anyone compliment the empire, not even once, so it came as a little bit of a shock when the captain of the Kingsglaives no less, was the one to compliment them. The only one out of the three who did speak up was, of course, the bespectacled one.

"Lucis does not rule its people with an iron fist like Niflheim does," Ignis disagreed, his eyes slightly narrowed.

The captain waved his hand almost apologetically and took a sip of his drink.

"And we should not, but after seeing what I've seen Ignis, you will realize that sometimes a little discipline is needed."

Ignis opened his mouth to argue further, but then he closed it probably because, like him, he noticed that there were a few people looking at them. Truthfully, he didn't really care what the other guests thought of the matter, but it was just that Noctis didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't say he was wrong, or right. He knew that the people of Insomnia care very little about the war. Sure they speak about it often, but not many actually do anything about it, they won't even accept or treat the people outside the wall with respect or dignity for crying out loud. But at the same time, Ignis is right. Lucis is not Niflheim. They cannot simply govern their people as they do, but there should be some changes.

"Unless the Nif's armies are marching down the streets of Insomnia, the people won't take an active stand in the war, you should try to remember that," the captain told him, probably after seeing his conflicted expression.

Noctis chewed the inside of his cheek, unsure as to what to say, but thankfully the captain didn't seem to expect him to say anything.

"Comfort is a hard thing to kill." He said looking at the guests once more and shaking his head.

Drautos quickly finished what was left of his drink, and put it on one of the servant's plates.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that there's always room among the Glaives, for all of you," he said looking pointedly at Noctis.

Noctis quirked a brow and scoffed.

"You know I can't."

Titus shrugged.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try," he responded, and Noctis smirked.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go and greet some of the other guests." Drautos took a step back and bowed his head curtly. "It was pleasure prince Noctis."

Noctis nodded in response.

With that, the captain turned to leave, but then stopped and looked at Noctis over his shoulder. "You know, your father did fight among the Glaives when he was your age, and before he was king."

Noctis looked at Titus a little shocked as he disappeared behind the group of guests. He had completely forgotten that little detail, but before he could follow the man and ask, the announcer spoke once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

Noctis turned on the spot, and his eyes widened when he saw his father standing on the staircase, regal as ever.

"Damn!" Noctis cursed, giving Ignis his cup of champagne with haste, some of it falling on his clothes, and he practically ran to the foot of the staircase.

"Presenting his highness, the 113th king of Lucis, King Regis Lucis Caelum."

Just as the announcer finished his lines, Noctis was thankfully standing by the staircase, a little winded.

Everyone bowed deeply in reverence as his father made his way down the stairs. Noctis, likewise, did the same. Putting his hand on his chest he bowed, with his head down. For a brief second, he felt his father's eyes on him, and he looked up but his father had already turned his gaze away from him.

Once his father was at the foot of the stairs, everyone looked up, but unlike how they did with him, they didn't go back to their conversation, and instead looked at his father expectantly.

Usually, his father would tell everyone to go back to what they were doing, but when he didn't, he turned to face him.

"Before you all return to your conversations, I wanted to thank you all for attending," he said, his voice soft, but for some reason, it sounded louder than it was, not to mention commanding. "I also, have a few things to announce."

Noctis narrowed his eyes, thinking of what his father could possibly announce?

"I am sure you have all heard of the situation at Duscae," he said, and the guests all nodded in unison.

"For the safety of this kingdom I cannot give you more information than what you already know, but I can tell you that due to these recent events I have made the decision to step down from a few of my royal responsibilities," he announced, and Noctis at him worriedly. His father has never been one to turn away from his responsibilities.

Everyone started to talk after that, murmuring to themselves with a negative air, and Noctis balled his hands into fists. He may be a little shocked himself, but he wholeheartedly supported his father's decisions. His father has done so much for these people, he deserves a break. However, someone will have to take his place...

"I understand the importance of these duties, and I have therefore decided that they will be taken up by the crown prince Noctis in my stead."

After those words, everyone quieted and turned to look at him. Noctis didn't even looked stunned, his mind hadn't caught up to what his father just said. It was a few seconds later that the light bulb lit up, and he looked at his father with shock, his mouth halfway open.

Royal responsibilities? He's never once had to deal with any of those, his father has always dealt with them. Sure he's attended a few royal engagements, but not many, and his father was always there, but these sound much more serious. If he had to guess, his father's planning on giving him the less kingly, for lack of a better word, responsibilities he has. This being said, his time is probably going to be taken up entirely by them.

"This being said, I have high expectations for my son," his father turned his head to give him a curt nod, and Noctis tried to show how much he disagreed with him with just one look, but his father didn't pay him any attention as he turned to look at the guests once more.

"I believe that he's ready to take these responsibilities from my hand, so I have also decided to appoint him councilmen, effective immediately."

That was the last straw.

Everyone started to talk among themselves, not even trying to hide the fact that they were just as shocked as he was of the announcement. Noctis however, remained quiet, completely flabbergasted. Not only did he have to take up more responsibilities he's clearly not ready for, but he's also, being made a councilman? Is his father on something? There's no way he can be a councilman, he has not the first idea as to what to do in that position, he still doesn't quite understand the entirety of the war for crying out loud. His father knows this, and he also promised to let him graduate before he had to take up his princely duties, so why?

"That is all I had to say, and I hope you can all enjoy the remainder of the gala." His father announced, and with that, he kept walking down the patio, with Clarus following closely behind.

Everyone quickly parted out of his father's way, bowing respectfully, but went back to murmuring among themselves once he was gone. His father clearly noticed, but he was unfazed.

Noctis remained rooted on the same spot for a few seconds, until he managed to shake out of his shock, and followed his father, anger clear in his eyes.

'_What the hell is the old man playing at,' _he wondered angrily. If this is about the incident with the car...

"Noct," Gladiolus called, but Noctis didn't even hear him as he walked up to his father.

"Clarus," Noctis called a little bit too forcefully.

The old shield stopped, alongside his father and they both turned to look at him.

"I want to speak to my father in private," he told him.

Clarus looked at him a little annoyed as if shocked that he would dare ask for such a thing as having a little privacy to talk to his father.

The old shield opened his mouth to no doubt say no, but his father placed a hand on the man's shoulder and he closed his mouth instantly.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness Clarus. It seems he still has to learn how to properly address a senior councilman," his father apologized, and Noctis gritted his teeth. Usually, he would be a little sheepish at being called out for his rudeness, but he didn't care at the moment.

Clarus nodded, as the king stepped forward so that he was in front of him.

"There's no offence taken your highness," Clarus assured him, and his father nodded.

"I'm glad," his father said, leaning on his cane, and finally meeting his eyes.

"I do, however, need to ask you to give me a few minutes to talk to my son in private if you don't mind."

Clarus instantly bowed and left the king's side, gesturing Ignis and Gladiolus to follow him. His friends looked at him for a brief second, but then turned and followed the old shield.

His father didn't say anything as he turned on the spot and walked to a more secluded area of the patio with Noctis following closely behind. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look at them.

Once they were out of earshot, and by the handrails, did his father turned on the spot, all of his attention on him.

As their eyes met once more, his filled with indignation, while his father's looked incredibly tired, he looked over his father and felt himself deflate a little. He was dressed in his usual kingly regalia, and thus looked every bit the king he is, only his face gave away how exhausted he really was. His complexion was pale, there were dark bags under his eyes as well as wrinkles. He looked much older than he actually was, and more than he did the last time he saw him, not to mention that he was leaning a little bit too much on his cane.

"Is there something wrong?"

Noctis snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked up at his father once more.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Why what?" His father asked in return, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Why did you make that decision without asking me first? Is it punishment for what happened with the car or something?"

His father looked at him with a quirked brow and smirked slightly.

"Your actions with the car were regrettable and disappointing. I thought you knew better than that, but no this isn't punishment for that." he leaned from one leg to the other. "You're old enough to know you've done something wrong Noct, you don't need me to tell you that partaking in an illegal race was a bad decision."

Noctis raised a brow, as his father turned and leaned on the handrail to look at the city.

"No, I've decided to give you more responsibilities, and make you councilmen because it's time you started learning how to be a prince, and eventually a king."

Noctis tensed a little at the mention of him being king but didn't say anything as he stood beside his father, overlooking the city.

"It's truly beautiful isn't it?" His father asked in awe of the city.

Noctis was about to nod robotically, but then he looked at the city, really looked at it and he found he was also awed by its beauty. He hasn't seen much of Eos, but he didn't have to in order to know that there isn't a city quite like Insomnia, or that can compete with it in beauty. Even Tenebrae, which he had seen, being the only nation with a crystal besides Lucis, isn't quite as beautiful, but then again it's a different kind of beauty he supposed.

"You know, when I became king I was two years older than you are now, and I admit I wasn't ready," his father commented, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he looked at him.

His father hadn't turned to look at him in return as he kept looking at the city, the expression of awe gone, as his brows were knitted together.

"After I ascended the throne there were a lot of things I wished I knew before, which is why I don't want to make the same mistake my father made. I want you to be as prepared as you can be before you take the crown."

Noctis turned his body so that he was facing his father, his hand still on the handrail.

"I get that, I do. I understand the whole responsibility thing, but councilman?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know I'm not ready for that."

At that, his father turned to look at him with a smile on his lips, and Noctis looked at him confused.

"You won't know until you try."

There was silence after that as both of them turned to look at the citadel.

He wanted to say that he knows he won't be any good as a councilman, but he knew his father would just stubbornly say that he is so what's the point. For some unknown reason, his father seems to be the only one who actually thinks he isn't a complete failure as a prince… well neither did his friends, to some extent but they didn't really count.

"You know Aldaux resigned yesterday, he said he can no longer tolerate your irresponsibility. Of course, he returned the very same day." His father mused, snapping him out of his thoughts once more.

Noctis turned his head and looked at his father. He had wondered where his tutor had gone, not having seen him since the whole car fiasco.

"What made him come back?"

His father shrugged.

"Aldaux has always been like that, he also threatened to quit more than once when he was teaching me." His father chuckled fondly at the memory, while Noctis looked at him shocked.

His father? The king Regis, being a bad student? There was just no way!

"When I was a boy, he was just as high strung, and boring, I could barely stay awake for more than five minutes. One day I was so bored I started tinkering on an ice bomb."

His father chuckled, and stroke the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Of course I knew very little of the craft so it exploded in my face, creating a snowstorm inside the room, and blowing Aldaux wig off. Your grandfather was furious, wouldn't let me go anywhere for weeks!" his father exclaimed and Noctis finally chuckled, albeit with a little bit of shock.

He's never heard this story, never really heard about this side of his father actually. He always just assumed he was always the perfect king that he is now, which made him wonder why didn't he share this with him before?

"He is pretty boring," Noctis agreed, not sure as to what else to say.

His father nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Yea he is, but my point is that I was just like you when I was a boy, which is why I can say without a doubt that you'll be alright."

He looked ahead once more, and Noctis watched as his smile fell, and he looked at the city as if in concentration.

"You'll make a great king one day."

Noctis looked at his father a little taken aback, shocked that he had said that. How could he possibly be a good king? He himself doesn't believe he ever could be a competent king, much less a great one.

He scoffed a little but didn't look at his father, nor did he say anything.

"I'm serious Noct, you have a strength in you that I never had. I hope one day you'll realize that."

Once more he wanted to argue that, but he chose not to. If that's what his father believed, he couldn't really do anything to change that.

"If that's what you think… still though, it's going to be quite some time before I'm made king." he said, and his father fell silent and Noctis looked at him and noticed the haggard and worried face he made, which he quickly masked with a smile.

"I still have a few more years under me," he agreed with a forced smirk.

Noctis's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to ask if everything was alright, but the sound of people laughing behind them interrupted him.

His father gave out a sigh and turned to look at the party.

"Is there anything else you want to know before we rejoin the others?" His father asked, fixing his suit even though there wasn't a wrinkle in sight.

Noctis also turned, self-aware of the champagne stain on his own suit.

"One thing yes."

His father looked away from the party and gave him his whole attention.

"Why didn't you want me to know about the Nifs invading Duscae," he asked.

For a brief second his father's eyes softened, but before Noctis could figure out why, he sighed and leaned on his cane with both of his hands.

"I didn't want you to worry, not when I was planning to introduce you to the world of politics." He shrugged. "Call it a father's weakness, but I wanted you to have a peaceful few days before then."

Out of all the possible answers, he hadn't expected that.

"Oh," he said sheepishly, feeling a little dumb that he thought it was some conspiracy between Ignis and his father.

His father smirked, as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking, and took a step towards him to tap his shoulder with a sure hand.

"However, now that you're officially a councilman you'll need to get all caught up on the attack before the next meeting tomorrow."

His father chuckled and shook his head when he saw his shocked, and almost frightened expression return, but didn't offer any words of solace as he took his hand off his shoulder and walked away, while Noctis could only watch.

Not only is he now councilman, but he's starting tomorrow? He thought his father would give him at least a month, or a couple of weeks at most, but tomorrow? Hell, he still doesn't fully understand how the war started! How was he expected to attend a war council? He'll be chewed to bits!

"I'm sure your advisor will be up to the task of getting you all caught up," his father called back, and now Noctis knows he's just doing this on purpose.

He looked down at his watch and realized that he barely has an entire day. One entire day to learn the entirety of the war, and wrinkled out some parts that still confused him. May the Astrals save him.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post, but I've been busy with school and work, not to mention the length of the chapter! I wrote some of it between breaks, and half asleep so when it came time to edit it I had to change a lot of things, and edit out a bunch of mistakes which made the process a lot longer than it should. The life of a fan fiction writer is not an easy one lol, but it's still worth it!

So there have been a few changes to the war, and history and it will eventually become apparent as to how this changes the whole story. So yes, Tenebrae still has it's crystal, which to me is such a cool thing to explore later on in the story, but yea I won't spoil anything just wanted to let you guys know if you missed that little detail.

Anyways, that was all from me, so please comment, and see you guys next time.


End file.
